


Vuoi scommettere?

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: Quindi se divento più alto di te...tipo così, mi sposerai, vero?Che ne dici di vedere se quel momento arriverà realmente, tappetto?Una scommessa fatta ingenuamente, da bambini, lega Adrien e Marinette: purtroppo, però, la vita li divide e i due si perdono di vista, non incontrandosi più.Dopo sette anni, Adrien torna a Parigi e sembra più che mai determinato a vincere la scommessa che fece da piccolo...





	1. Prologo

Titolo: Vuoi scommettere?  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: romantico, fluff, slice of life  
Rating: PG  
Avvertimenti: longfic, AU  
**Wordcount** : 871 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Allora, io ero una personcina tranquilla e felice, finché non mi è stata sbattuta in faccia questa [roba qua](https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=506978969500625&id=495817610616761) (Quanto amo i disegni di Ceejiles! Quanto li amo! Per la traduzione, ringrazio la pagina FB [Amour chassé-croisé](https://www.facebook.com/Amour-chass%C3%A9-crois%C3%A9-l-Miraculous-Ladybug-Italia-l-883812318333512/?fref=nf), dato che ho preso quella postata lì.) ed io, lo giuro!, ho cercato con tutta me stessa di resistere, di far finta di non aver visto niente ma le mie mani si sono mosse da sole e hanno aperto word, scrivendo poi ciò che troverete qua sotto!  
E con questo vi do il benvenuto in questa mia nuova storia!  
Che posso dire? Sì, il capitolo è corto ma di base io faccio sempre primi capitoli barra prologhi brevi, giusto per darvi l'aperitivo e poi iniziare con le portate principali; in secondo luogo i caratteri dei nostri due protagonisti: ora, se guarderete le immagini, soprattutto in quella dove sono grandi, troverete un Adrien completamente posseduto da Chat e una Marinette che, anche se arrossisce, ha quel broncio tipico di Ladybug quando viene corteggiata da Chat e...beh, quindi ho fatto un po' un mix dei due caratteri. Infine...ah sì, questa è un AU (Alternative Universe) e penso...*rullo di tamburi, please*...di fare un aggiornamento a settimana (e non venitemi a dire che non vi vizio, eh! XD).  
Bene, detto ciò vi lascio alla storia (anche perché se no queste note divengono più lunghe di tutto il capitolo) e vi ringrazio fin da ora per il fatto che leggerete questo parto (obbrobrio, va!) della mia mente, per i vostri commenti e per il fatto di inserirlo in una delle vostre liste.  
Grazie!

 

 

Adrien Agreste osservò i bambini che si divertivano nel grande parco della villa dei Bourgeois: il padre di Chloé aveva superato se stesso nell’organizzare il decimo compleanno della figlia, realizzando ogni suo sogno.  
La piscina con le palline a forma di castello di Aurora? Fatto.  
Dei tizi mascherati da personaggi Disney? Fatto.  
La giostra con i pony? Fatto anche quello.  
Il bambino sbuffò, voltandosi indietro e osservando la sua coetanea rintanata in un angolo, con le ginocchia strette al petto e il volto nascosto fra queste.  
Prendere in giro Marinette Dupain-Cheng e umiliarla davanti a tutti? Chloé aveva avuto anche quello per il suo compleanno.  
Sospirando il piccolo si avvicinò all’amica, sedendole accanto e aspettando che desse segno di aver notato la sua presenza ma ciò non avvenne: Marinette continuava ostinatamente a tenere il viso nascosto, piangendo in silenzio.  
Perché mai e poi mai avrebbe mostrato le sue lacrime, ostinata e orgogliosa com’era.  
E lui lo sapeva bene, dato che si conoscevano praticamente da sempre: i genitori di Marinette possedevano la miglior pasticceria di Parigi e Adrien era stato un cliente affezionato fin da…  
Beh, fin da quando aveva potuto mangiare dolci.  
Ricordava perfettamente il primo giorno che era entrato nel negozio gestito dai Dupain-Cheng, osservando incantato quelle piccole opere d’arte; una signora dai tratti orientali si era avvicinata a lui, seguita a ruota da una bambina con due buffe codine nere e gli occhi dello stesso colore del cielo.  
Quel giorno Adrien Agreste aveva deciso che Marinette sarebbe stata la sua moglie.  
E anche che sarebbe diventato un pasticciere.  
Con uno sbuffo il bambino tornò alla realtà, osservando l’amica e rendendosi conto che avrebbe dovuto consolarla: era questo che facevano i futuri mariti, no? «Sai, secondo me non dovresti darle vinta così facilmente.» dichiarò dall’alto dei suoi dieci anni, osservando Marinette alzare la testa e fissarlo: gli occhi azzurri erano umidi di lacrime e il respiro ansante, come se stesse trattenendo a freno la rabbia che provava.  
«Chloé mi aveva detto che era una festa a tema.» dichiarò la ragazzina, balzando in piedi e mostrandogli il vestito rosa, indicando poi il resto dei bambini: «Sono l’unica vestita come…come…»  
«Una principessa.» sentenziò Adrien, guardandola con aria sognante: «Una bellissima principessa, che aspetta il suo cavaliere dall’armatura splendente: cioè me.» dichiarò spavaldo, alzandosi in piede e fissandola dal basso verso l’alto: odiava, odiava, odiava con tutto il cuore essere più basso di lei.  
Marinette sbuffò, scuotendo il capo: «Di solito le principesse sposano i principi, sai? Ed io non intendo sposare qualcuno più basso di me.» dichiarò sicura di sé, incrociando le braccia al petto e fissandolo divertita.  
«Quindi se divento più alto di te…» mormorò Adrien, avvicinandosi e alzando un braccio verso l’alto, posando la mano pochi centimetri sopra la testa di Marinette: «…tipo così, mi sposerai, vero?»  
La bambina ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo e facendo ondeggiare le corte ciocche nere: «Che ne dici di vedere se quel momento arriverà realmente, tappetto?» domandò divertita, ma ringraziando dentro di sé l’amico per quel suo gesto che la stava distraendo da Chloé e l’umiliazione appena subita.  
Adrien sorrise raggiante, posando le mani sui fianchi e annuendo: «Vedrai quel momento. Fidati.»  
  
  
  
«Marinette! La sveglia sta suonando da dieci minuti!» l’urlo della madre, proveniente dalla cucina, svegliò la ragazza: lentamente aprì le palpebre, osservando la sua camera e, con calma, si issò a sedere, zittendo la sveglia del cellulare e sbadigliando.  
Che strano…  
Era una vita ormai che non sognava Adrien, il suo migliore amico delle elementari.  
Sospirando, si alzò, scendendo le scalette del soppalco, ove era posizionato il suo letto, e iniziò a prepararsi per un’altra giornata di scuola, ma la sua mente andava nuovamente al sogno: ricordava perfettamente quel compleanno di Chloé Bourgeois – fra l’altro l’ultimo a cui era andata, nonostante la ragazza continuasse a invitarla ogni anno come attrazione – ed era stata una delle ultime volte in cui era stata con Adrien.  
Il bambino, infatti, poco tempo dopo aveva dovuto seguire il padre all’estero – America, se non ricordava male – e non era più tornato: era stata male all’inizio, tantissimo, anche perché Adrien era stato il suo primo amore; poi la quotidianità aveva relegato il ragazzino dai capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi in un angolo della sua mente e del suo cuore: un ricordo dolce e doloroso allo stesso tempo.  
Un piccolo amore mai coltivato.  
Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se fosse rimasto e fossero cresciuti assieme?  
Sarebbero stati ancora uniti oppure ognuno avrebbe preso la sua strada?  
Erano domande che ogni tanto si faceva ancora, nonostante fossero passati quasi sette anni, da quel tempo.  
«Marinette! Farai tardi!»  
«Sì, mamma.»  
La ragazza scosse il capo, riprendendo a prepararsi e relegando nuovamente Adrien nel posto che gli spettava di diritto: fra i ricordi.  
  
  
  
Parigi non era cambiata poi tanto.  
Osservò la capitale francese da dietro il finestrino della macchina, mentre l’autista – un uomo gigantesco, dalla faccia e dal comportamento gorillesco – lo stava conducendo verso quella che era stata, un tempo, casa sua: sorrise, quando vide la recinzione alta della villa e, appena la macchina accostò, scese velocemente: «Sono tornato.» mormorò, osservando l’enorme cancello di ferro e poi alzando la testa verso il cielo: «Sono di nuovo a Parigi.»


	2. Capitolo 1

  
Titolo: Vuoi scommettere?  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: romantico, fluff, slice of life  
Rating: PG  
Avvertimenti: longfic, AU  
 **Wordcount** : 1.700 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Buonasera a tutti! Ed eccomi qua con il nuovo capitolo di Vuoi scommettere?! Bene, che posso dire? In verità, non c'è tanto da presentare come l'altra volta, quindi vi lascio immediatamente alla lettura, ma prima...  
Beh, prima ci sono i ringraziamenti (e chi mi conosce da Miraculous Heroes, sa quanto sono fissata con i ringraziamenti! XD).  
Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno commentato il primo capitolo (vi risponderò, non temete! Sono lentissima in questo, ma risponderò!) sia qui che su FB, un grazie a chi l'ha inserito in una delle sue liste un grazie anche a chi ha letto semplicemente.  
Grazie di tutto cuore!

 

 

Marinette poggiò lo zaino sul banco, cercando di ignorare le risatine di Chloé e Sabrina: «Lasciale perdere.» dichiarò Alya, sedendosi nel posto accanto e osservando l’amica fare altrettanto: «Sai come sono fatte, no?»  
«So com’è fatta Chloé.» sbuffò Marinette, poggiando le braccia sul banco e nascondendo il volto fra queste: «Quindi sta sicuramente trovando un modo per rendermi la giornata l’ennesimo inferno.» sospirò la ragazza, sentendo la sua migliore amica poggiarle una mano sulla spalla in segno di solidarietà.  
Aveva conosciuto Alya Césaire il primo anno alla Dupont ed erano subito diventate amiche: fiera e decisa, Alya l’aveva presa sotto la sua ala protettrice, salvandola molto spesso dalle mire di Chloé; si voltò, incontrando lo sguardo dell’amica e vedendola sorridere: «Non capisco perché glielo permetti…» dichiarò la ragazza, iniziando un discorso che Marinette sapeva quasi a memoria.  
Sei in gamba, Marinette.  
Non dovresti farti mettere i piedi in testa da quella principessina viziata.  
Io sarò…  
La voce dell’amica si tramutò improvvisamente in quella di un bambino, nella mente di Marinette: Io sarò sempre dalla tua parte, Marinette. Sarò sempre il tuo cavaliere dall’armatura splendente.  
La mora sorrise dolcemente, mettendo così fine al monologo di Alya: «Perché stai ridendo adesso? Guarda che…»  
«Sei seria, lo so.» dichiarò la ragazza, aprendo la borsa e prendendo il tablet, sentendo addosso lo sguardo dell’altra: «E’ che le tue ultime parole mi hanno ricordato quelle che mi diceva sempre un mio amico.»  
«Il famoso Adrien di cui mi hai parlato?» le domandò Alya, ridacchiando: «Noto anche come il tuo primo amore un po’ nanetto.»  
«Proprio lui.» mormorò Marinette, accedendo l’apparecchio e guardando lo schermo illuminarsi: «Era più piccolo di me, eppure si atteggiava a mio eroe.» continuò, mentre la mente tornava indietro nel tempo e si perdeva fra i ricordi: «Se Chloé non mi tormentava da piccola – o lo faceva molto meno – lo dovevo al mio piccolo cavaliere dall’armatura scintillante.»  
«Che carino…»  
«Già, lo era tantissimo.»  
«E’ un vero peccato che si sia dovuto trasferire.» borbottò Alya, poggiando il volto contro i pugni chiusi e dando una lieve spinta all’amica: «Dai, pensa se tornasse: è diventato bellissimo e s’iscrive alla nostra scuola; il primo giorno entra in classe e si siede davanti a te – perché il posto accanto a Nino è l’unico disponibile –, si volta e ti sorride. E tu, ovviamente, t’innamori subito.»  
«Alya, queste cose succedono solo nei film…»  
«Fammi sognare, antipatica.» sbottò la ragazza, imbronciandosi: «Comunque t’innamori subito di lui e, il nostro bel protagonista, ovviamente non ha mai dimenticato il suo primo amore e quindi vi mettete insieme – con Chloé sullo sfondo che rosica – e ve ne andrete felici e contenti.»  
«Su un cavallo bianco, magari?»  
«Ciao, ragazze!» esclamò Nino, poggiando la borsa nel banco davanti al loro e sorridendo: «Che combinate?»  
«Marinette sta distruggendo un mio possibile film romantico.» sbottò Alya, sistemandosi gli occhiali e guardando intensamente il ragazzo di colore: «Stavo immaginando il ritorno del suo amico d’infanzia, con tanto di storia d’amore, e questa antipatica mi butta addosso tutto il suo pessimismo.»  
«Non si fa, Marinette.» sentenziò Nino, accomodandosi a sedere e sistemandosi il berretto in testa: «Mai buttare addosso ad Alya il pessimismo.»  
«Me ne ricorderò.» dichiarò la mora, osservando un suo compagno di classe entrare e sorridendogli: Nathanael era un ragazzo molto dolce e riservato, con cui condivideva la passione per l’arte: «Ciao Nath!»  
«Ciao, Marinette.» la salutò il ragazzo, fermandosi accanto al suo banco e scostandosi leggermente il ciuffo rosso dagli occhi: «Hai visto la nuova mostra che c’è al Louvre?»  
«Mh. Sì, ho visto la locandina: egizi. Sembra interessante, vero?»  
«Sì, pensavo di andarci domenica.» dichiarò Nathanael, abbassando lo sguardo con un timido sorriso in volto: «Mh. Ti andrebbe di venirci con me?»  
«Oh. Che carini. Vi state dando un appuntamento?» domandò Chloé a voce abbastanza alta perché potesse sentire tutta la classe: «Nathanael e Marinette vanno a un appuntamento insieme. Nathanael e Marinette vanno a un appuntamento insieme.» iniziò a canticchiare, subito seguita da Sabrina.  
«Ma quanti anni avete?» sbottò Alya, poggiando i palmi sul banco e alzandosi in piedi, mentre Marinette abbassava lo sguardo e Nathanael, borbottando qualcosa, corse velocemente al suo banco in fondo alla classe.  
«Alya…»  
«No, Marinette. Non sto zitta! E nemmeno tu dovresti.»  
«Pensi di farmi paura?» domandò Chloé, alzandosi in piedi e fronteggiando l’altra ragazza: «Forse non hai ancora capito che qui…» Chloé indicò il basso con l’indice: «…comando io.»  
Marinette posò una mano sul braccio di Alya, vedendola pronta a scagliarsi sulla bionda e, quando l’amica abbassò lo sguardo verso di lei, scosse il capo: «Non ne vale la pena, Alya. Lo sai. Lo fa apposta.»  
«Ma…»  
«Alya.» la riprese Nino, fissandola da dietro gli occhiali e sorridendole: «Lascia che creda di essere il boss qua dentro, tutti noi sappiamo che non è così.»  
Chloé assottigliò lo sguardo, scrutando il trio e poi, uno a uno, anche tutti gli altri studenti: «Spero che nessuno di voi, la pensi così. Perché vi sbagliate di grosso.» dichiarò, sedendosi al suo posto con l’aria trionfante di una  regina.  
«Dovreste smetterla di fermarmi.» sbottò Alya, sedendosi e incrociando le braccia al seno: «Una piccola lezioncina farebbe bene a sua maestà, la principessa di sto…»  
«Alya!»  
  
  
La Tour Eiffel.  
Notre Dame.  
La piramide di vetro del Louvre.  
Aveva dedicato la mattinata a vedere alcuni luoghi simbolo della capitale, respirando a pieno l’aria della sua città natale e sentendo di nuovo la musicalità del francese nelle sue orecchie; i suoi piedi e il suo cuore lo aveva portato in molti posti dell’infanzia, anche: il parco dove andava a giocare con Marinette, la vecchia scuola elementare e poi, infine, la boulangerie dove tutto era iniziato.  
Non sapeva da quanto era fermo davanti il negozio, facendo vagare lo sguardo sull’insegna e sulle vetrine, ove facevano bella mostra di loro le creazioni del papà di Marinette.  
Avrebbe voluto tanto entrare, ma una parte di sé lo bloccava.  
Aveva paura, tantissima paura, di incontrare di nuovo la coppia che gestiva il negozio.  
«Al diavolo.» sbottò, avvicinandosi alla porta e abbassando la maniglia, subito venne investito dal profumo di pane appena sfornato e di dolci: quanto gli era mancato quell’odore così corposo e saporito.  
«Buongiorno!» lo salutò la piccola donna dietro il bancone, regalandogli un sorriso cordiale ma ben diverso da quello caloroso e amorevole, che gli rivolgeva quando entrava di corsa per sapere se Marinette era in casa.  
Non lo aveva riconosciuto.  
Adrien abbozzò un sorriso, avvicinandosi al bancone dei croissant e osservando alcuni cornetti: «Sono appena sfornati.» dichiarò la donna, seguendolo da dietro il bancone: «Oppure, se preferisci, abbiamo dei biscotti con scaglie di cioccolato appena fatti.»  
«Posso averli entrambi?»  
«Ma certo.» dichiarò la madre di Marinette, prendendo le pinze e una busta di carta: «Quanti croissant?»  
«Due, grazie.» rispose Adrien, osservandola mentre metteva nel sacchetto le due brioche e poi sollevava lo sguardo verso di lui: «E una decina di biscotti.» aggiunse, anticipando la domanda della donna; nel mentre, dalla porta del laboratorio il padre di Marinette uscì, con le mani cariche di baguette che fece cadere in una delle ceste poste dietro la cassa, facendogli un lieve cenno di saluto con il capo.  
Non lo aveva riconosciuto.  
La madre di Marinette posò i suoi acquisti sul bancone e batté velocemente il prezzo alla cassa, mentre Adrien tirava fuori una banconota dal portafogli e gliela porgeva: «Sai…» mormorò la donna, passandogli il resto e sorridendogli, mentre lui lo infilava nella tasca dei jeans e afferrava le due buste di carta: «Hai un che di familiare. Sei uno degli studenti della Dupont?»  
«Inizierò la prossima settimana.»  
«Oh.»  
«Però vivevo in questa zona da piccolo, prima che mio padre si trasferisse.»  
«Oh. Capito. Forse sarai venuto qualche volta, allora.»  
«Può darsi.» dichiarò Adrien, sorridendo e indietreggiando fino alla porta: «Arrivederci.»  
«Arrivederci. E torna quando vuoi.»  
«Non mancherò.»  
  
  
Marinette sospirò, donando il volto ai tiepidi raggi di sole e sentendo le catene della scuola lasciarla andare: un altro giorno era finito.  
Un'altra giornata scolastica era andata.  
In verità, le sarebbe anche piaciuto andare a scuola, non fosse stato per Chloé.  
Dopo la scenetta in classe, la bionda aveva deciso che sarebbe stato divertente farle lo sgambetto e vederla scivolare giù dalle scale: si sarebbe rotta qualcosa, se Ivan – un ragazzo della sua classe tanto grande quando gentile – non l’avesse afferrata in tempo.  
Infine, giusto per farle completare brillantemente la giornata, Chloé aveva pitturato di giallo la relazione di storia, che doveva consegnare alla professoressa Tikki: fortunatamente, l’insegnante era stata comprensiva e il fatto che Max, un suo compagno di classe fissato con i videogiochi, fosse stato un testimone oculare dello scherzetto, le aveva fatto evitare un brutto voto.  
Certo, ora doveva nuovamente stampare tutto, però.  
«Ma perché ce l’ha tanto con me?» uggiolò la ragazza, scendendo mestamente le scale della scuola e voltandosi verso destra: casa. Camera sua e un cuscino da abbracciare, ecco cosa voleva in quel momento.  
E per averlo, le bastava solo attraversare la strada  
Tenne lo sguardo basso, mentre si avvicinava al semaforo: si fermò, alzando la testa verso il segnalatore luminoso in attesa che il verde scattasse.  
Ecco.  
Finalmente.  
Attraversò velocemente la strada, non facendo caso alle persone attorno a sé e, una volta dall’altra parte, entrò velocemente nella boulangerie dei suoi genitori, finalmente al sicuro.  
Almeno fino alla mattina successiva.  
  
  
Adrien si fermò, voltandosi indietro e osservando la ragazza che, di corsa, entrava nella boulangerie: era lei. L’avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque e subito.  
L’aveva vista dall’altro della strada, mentre teneva la testa bassa e le spalle curve, quasi stesse portando chissà quale peso: così diversa dalla bambina decisa dei suoi ricordi…  
Però i capelli mori e lo sguardo celeste che aveva intravisto, mentre gli sfrecciava accanto erano gli stessi.  
La sua principessa.  
Chissà cosa le era successo.  
Chissà perché aveva quello sguardo così stanco in volto.  
Addentò uno dei biscotti appena comprati, masticandolo lentamente e aspettando, quasi sperando che lei uscisse nuovamente ma questo non avvenne; rimase fermo un altro po’, indeciso se tornare nella boulangerie e presentarsi oppure…  
Attendere.  
Sorrise, annuendo alla sua decisione e, addentando l’altra metà del biscotto, riprese la sua strada.  
Presto la incontrerai di nuovo.  
Era solo questione di tempo.


	3. Capitolo 2

  
Titolo: Vuoi scommettere?  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: romantico, fluff, slice of life  
Rating: PG  
Avvertimenti: longfic, AU  
 **Wordcount** : 1.524 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Buon salve! Ed eccomi qua con Vuoi scommettere?: che posso dire? Mettere d'accordo le due personalità di Adrien è veramente faticoso (infatti Chat la fa da padrone come sempre) e beh, spero vi piaccia come sto delineando il biondo, mentre Marinette...mh, la ragazza mi sa che deve ancora scoprire la sua Ladybug interiore.  
Detto questo, passo subito ai ringraziamenti: grazie, davvero di tutto cuore, a chi legge, a chi commenta sia qui che sul gruppo di FB (appena mi libero dalla sessione estiva, prometto di rispondere a tutti!), a chi inserisce questa storia in una delle sue liste e a chi...beh, semplicemente mi sopporta!  
Grazie grazie grazie grazie grazie!

 

 

Adrien osservò il suo riflesso, sistemandosi meglio le due maglie sovrapposte e la giacca verde acqua, dando poi un’occhiata generale al suo aspetto: voleva apparire al meglio, nel suo primo giorno di scuola, per questo aveva passato parecchio tempo a sistemare i ciuffi biondi e aveva scelto con cura i vestiti che stava indossando in quel momento.  
Un lieve bussare alla porta, interruppe la constatazione della sua immagine, facendolo voltare verso l’ingresso della stanza, sormontato dalle due rampe per lo skate: «Avanti.» ordinò, osservando l’uscio aprirsi e Nathalie, l’assistente di suo padre, che rimaneva ferma nel vano della porta, con la mano sulla maniglia: «Sono in ritardo, per caso?» domandò, sistemandosi leggermente il colletto della giacca e recuperando la borsa con i libri e i quaderni.  
«No, è in perfetto orario sulla tabella di marcia.» commentò la donna, dando una breve occhiata al tablet e sistemandosi la montatura degli occhiali: «Ma ancora un minuto di ritardo e…»  
Adrien sospirò, annuendo con la testa e superando l’assistente, avviandosi verso l’enorme scalone che dominava l’entrata della villa: da quando era rimasto solo con suo padre, tanti anni fa, la sua vita era diventata una tabella di marcia infinita, scandita da orari e cose da fare.  
Se era potuto tornare a Parigi, lo doveva solo al fatto che Nathalie era con lui, altrimenti suo padre non l’avrebbe mai fatto tornare nella capitale francese da solo…  
Beh, lo doveva a Nathalie e al fatto che aveva promesso di comportarsi a modo.  
I guai che aveva combinato a Los Angeles – soprattutto dopo l’ultima volta che era stato riaccompagnato a casa da due agenti della polizia –  avevano fatto sì che, Gabriel Agreste, acconsentisse al suo trasferimento in un altro continente: certo con Nathalie e il Gorilla, ma quelli erano due dettagli irrilevanti.  
«Cosa non si fa per tornare dalla donna che si ama.» bofonchiò fra sé, mentre entrava nella sala da pranzo e sorrideva all’anziana governante della casa, guardandola finire di sistemare la colazione sul tavolo: suo padre non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire sul suo comportamento a Parigi, sarebbe stato perfetto e tranquillo.  
Ovviamente con tutti, tranne che con Marinette.  
Con la ragazza avrebbe sfoderato ogni sua arma per conquistarla: l’avrebbe corteggiata sfruttando tutto il suo fascino e il suo savoir-faire, i usando qualsiasi cosa a sua disposizione. Sorrise, annuendo fra sé e dedicandosi alla colazione, mangiando con gusto le brioches calde e il caffè: «Posso mangiare in tranquillità?» domandò il ragazzo, voltandosi verso l’assistente che attendeva in piedi vicino alla porta: «Non arriverò tardi a scuola.»  
«Ovviamente, Adrien.»  
«Giusto per curiosità…» mormorò Adrien, mangiando l’ultimo boccone della brioche e voltandosi verso una donna: «Ma se per caso mi faccio degli amici o trovo una ragazza…beh, mi programmerai anche gli incontri con loro?»  
«Adrien…»  
«Sarebbero amici altamente selezionati, che persino mio padre accetterebbe.» dichiarò il ragazzo, finendo di bere il suo caffè: gli amici di Marinette sarebbero piaciuti al genitore, n’era certo: «Tranquilla, Nathalie. Andrà tutto bene.»  
«Le devo ricordare che l’ultima volta che ha detto così, poche ore dopo è tornato a casa, accompagnato da due agenti della polizia, perché aveva distrutto una delle Ferrari di suo padre? Una situazione aggravata anche dal fatto che lei non ha la patente.»  
«Giusto. Beh, non succederà nulla di simile: ho il mio autista adesso.»  
«Spero che non le venga in mente di prendere le chiave della porsche.»  
«Anche perché penso che il Gorilla mi ucciderebbe in quel caso.» commentò sottovoce il ragazzo, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la donna: «Allora, il piano di oggi?»  
«Una volta uscito da scuola, avrà un incontro con monsieur Armand D'Argencourt, il suo nuovo insegnante di scherma; successivamente, dovrebbe incontrarsi con Monsieur Nooroo…»  
«Monsieur Nooroo? Ma che razza di nome…?»  
«E’ un insegnante di piano, altamente raccomandato a suo padre.» dichiarò Nathalie, seguendolo nell’androne della villa e poi fuori dall’abitazione: «Infine…»  
«Infine, vengo a casa e mi riposo: avrò una giornata impegnativa a scuola, sinceramente gradirei non avere molti impegni dopo.»  
«Depenno l’incontro con l’insegnante di cinese?»  
«Depenna.»  
  
  
Marinette sbadigliò, entrando in classe e fermandosi sulla porta, notando il ragazzo seduto nel posto accanto a quello di Nino: non aveva mai visto il biondo che stava, con espressione annoiata, ascoltando le chiacchiere di Chloe; da come la bionda si protendeva verso il nuovo, sembra chiara l’intenzione che aveva in mente.  
Ti ho puntato. Sarai mio.  
Scuotendo il capo, la mora raggiunse il suo posto, notando come il nuovo si era voltato verso di lei, dando completamente le spalle a Chloe: «Ciao.» le disse con il sorriso sulle labbra e tendendole una mano; Marinette scoccò un’occhiata alla bionda, osservando come stava fumando di rabbia.  
Oh beh, di certo le avrebbe reso lo stesso la vita difficile per quel giorno.  
Perché non approfittare di conoscere il bel biondo?  
«Ciao.» mormorò, allungando la mano e stringendo quella che gli era stata offerta: il ragazzo sorrise maggiormente, catturandole le dita e portandosi il dorso alle labbra e, tenendo lo sguardo verde incollato al suo, sfiorò la sua pelle con la bocca: «Co-cosa…?»  
Il biondo le sorrise, lasciandole andare una mano e rimanendo a fissarla, mentre lei si sedeva e abbassava il volto, giocherellando con una delle due treccine che si era fatta quel giorno: «Marinette Dupain-Cheng.» dichiarò Chloe, sbattendo la mano contro il suo banco e facendola sussultare.  
«Ecco che comincia…»  
«Ehm. Chloe?» s’intromise il nuovo, impedendo alla bionda di dire qualcosa: «Mi sembra che stia arrivando la professoressa…»  
«Il nostro discorso continua dopo.» dichiarò Chloe, fissando malevola Marinette, che sospirò rumorosamente, spostando lo sguardo verso la porta e sorrise ad Alya, la quale stava entrando in quel momento.  
«Cosa mi sono persa? Ha già iniziato di prima mattinata?»  
«Sai com’è…»  
«Quando ti deciderai a tirar fuori un po’ di grinta?» sbottò la ragazza, posando la borsa e fissandola da dietro le lenti quadrate, facendo scivolare sul biondo seduto davanti l’amica, che ascoltava attentamente il loro scambio di battute: «Tu chi sei?»  
«Uno nuovo.»  
«Mh. Io mi chiamo Alya.»  
«Piacere.»  
«Non hai intenzione di dirmi il tuo.»  
«No. Tanto appena la professoressa farà l’appello, lo saprai.»  
«Cos’è? Ti piace interpretare il ruolo del misterioso?»  
«Mh. In verità no, però diciamo che ho i miei buoni motivi per tenere la mia identità celata.» dichiarò il ragazzo, sorridendo e facendo scivolare lo sguardo verde su Marinette, che stava cercando di ignorarlo con tutte le sue forze: perché la stava guardando? Perché non dedicava le sue attenzioni a Chloe?  
La ragazza sospirò, voltandosi verso la sua amica e osservandola abbozzare un sorriso, mentre iniziava a frugare nella sua borsa e tirava fuori tablet e cellulare; Marinette la vide scrivere velocemente un messaggio su quest’ultimo, forse avvisando immediatamente Nino della novità che sarebbe stata seduta accanto a lui ma, invece, fu l’apparecchio della mora a squillare.  
Marinette afferrò immediatamente lo smartphone, mettendolo immediatamente silenzioso e andando ad aprire la casella dei messaggi: _è carino. E sembra abbia una voglia incredibile di provarci con te. Per me è approvato! Buttati, ragazza._  
 _Non so neanche come si chiama._  
 _Chiediglielo, magari a te lo dice._  
 _Ne dubito._  
 _Daiiiiii!!! E’ bello, non puoi dire che non è bello, altrimenti non ti considero più mia amica e non ti toglie gli occhi di dosso. Se alzi la testa ora, lo trovi a fissarti._  
 _Mi sento a disagio. Perché non la smette?_  
 _Perché, tesoro, hai fatto colpo._  
 _Piantala._  
 _Tu chiedigli il nome e di uscire ed io la pianto._  
 _Sembriamo due stupide così. Non ti rispondo più._  
«Sei antipatica.» dichiarò Alya assottigliò lo sguardo e studiandola, scuotendo poi il capo e notando la figura impacciata di Nathanael avvicinarsi al banco di Marinette: «Hai visite, ragazza mia.» dichiarò, facendo l’occhiolino all’amica e vedendola voltarsi verso il rosso che, come al solito, stringeva a sé il suo blocco da disegno.  
«Ciao, Nathanael!» esclamò la ragazza, balzando in piedi e allontanandosi di qualche passo dal suo posto, sentendo addosso lo sguardo di Chloe e anche quello del nuovo arrivato: perché, perché, perché continuava a fissarla come se fosse un qualche esemplare di animale raro?  
«Ciao.» dichiarò il ragazzo, abbozzando un sorriso: «Ti ricordi la mostra di cui parlavamo ieri?»  
«Quella sugli egizi?»  
«Sì. Quella. Ecco, pensavo che potevamo andarci domenica…»   
«Domenica, di solito, aiuto i miei in negozio.» mormorò la ragazza, battendosi le dita sulle labbra: «Che ne dici di…» si fermò, notando che Nathanael stava fissando un punto dietro di lei e, poco dopo, Marinette avvertì la presenza di qualcuno alle sue spalle: rimase immobile, non voleva voltarsi.  
Non voleva sapere chi era dietro di lei.  
Anche se un’idea ce l’aveva.  
«Quindi adesso ti piacciono i nanetti, eh? I tuoi gusti sono veramente cambiati. E in peggio, aggiungerei.» dichiarò la voce del nuovo, facendola voltare: era vicino, troppo vicino a lei, con lo sguardo verde che la fissava divertita; Marinette sentì il volto in fiamme e pregò di non essere arrossita molto: «Se non ricordo male, avevamo detto che se diventavo più alto di te…tipo così…» il ragazzo alzò una mano, facendola gravitare a parecchi centimetri sopra la testa di lei, e si chinò in avanti, quasi sfiorandole l’orecchio con le labbra: «…tu mi avresti sposato. Te lo ricordi, Marinette?»


	4. Capitolo 4

Titolo: Vuoi scommettere?  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: romantico, fluff, slice of life  
Rating: PG  
Avvertimenti: longfic, AU  
 **Wordcount** : 1.694 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Salve salvino! Nuovo aggiornamento di Vuoi scommettere? dove...beh, ci sarà l'apparizione di un altro personaggio! E che altro dire? Marinette è ancora in alto mare, Adrien è sempre Adrien e...  
Niente, passo subito ai ringraziamenti, perché non è che ci siamo molto da dire! A parte chiedersi dove è finito il cervello di Marinette, ma questa è un'altra cosa.  
Allora, come sempre voglio ringraziare tutti voi che leggete silenziosamente la storia, tutti voi che commentate (qui, su FB nel gruppo di Miraculous Ladybug Italia) e anche tutti coloro che hanno inserito questa storia in una delle liste di EFP.  
Grazie, davvero, grazie!

 

 

Marinette osservò l’ingresso della scuola, tornando poi a nascondersi fra il muro della scalinata e le siepi: «Giusto per sapere…» mormorò Alya, nascosta anche lei nell’angusta tana: «Hai in mente di rimanere qui tutto il giorno?»  
«Posso?»  
«No, che non puoi.»  
«Sicura?» domandò la mora, fissandola negli occhi e ricevendo uno sguardo sconsolato in cambio: «Davvero, io…»  
«Io penso che tu debba uscire da qui.» commentò Alya, posandole le mani sulle spalle e spingendola fuori dal rifugio, che la mora aveva trovato e dirigendola verso le scale d’ingresso della scuola: «Quindi, adesso andremo a scuola come se nulla fosse…»  
«Ehi, Marinette! Anche oggi farete uno spettacolino?» commentò Kim, un ragazzo della loro classe, additandola: «Ieri è stato…»  
«Vedi?» sbottò la mora, voltandosi verso l’amica e fissandola sconvolta, cercando di tornare a nascondersi ma trattenuta saldamente da Alya: «Lasciami.»  
«No.» dichiarò la castana, trattenendola per la maglia e voltandosi verso il loro compagno: «Kim, sapevo che gli sportivi non sanno usare il cervello ma, seriamente, pensavo fosse solo un cliché.»  
«Cosa?»   
Alya sbuffò, superando il ragazzo e dirigendosi imperterrita verso l’entrata: «Serve una mano?» domandò una voce maschile e le due ragazze si voltarono, giusto per vedere Adrien Agreste raggiungerle: «Anche se non so…»  
«Se ti sei offerto per aiutare la tua amica a fuggire: no, non serve una mano.» dichiarò Alya, afferrando Marinette per le spalle e tenendola appiccicata a sé: «Se vuoi aiutare me a portarla a scuola: sì, mi farebbe davvero comodo.»  
Adrien assentì, ridacchiando: «Buongiorno, Marinette.» la salutò, osservandola, mentre si ostinava a tenere lo sguardo verso il basso e le orecchie erano già di un acceso color peperone: «Ah…» mormorò, portandosi una mano alla bocca, indeciso su cosa dire: scusarsi per il comportamento del giorno precedente?  
«Bu-buogiornen Adrino…vo-volevo di-dire…Bu-buongiorno Adrein…Adrien…»  
Il ragazzo sorrise, entrando dentro la scuola e anticipandole verso la loro classe: «Perché hai balbettato così tanto?» domandò Alya sottovoce, prendendo l’amica a braccetto e seguendo il biondo: «Sembravi…»  
«Non lo so.»  
«Io un’idea ce l’avrei.»  
«No, non è quello che pensi tu!» sbottò Marinette, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di aver parlato ad alta voce e di aver attirato l’attenzione di Adrien: «Ah…ehm…»  
«Sai, Adrien.» s’intromise Alya, sorridendo mefistofelicamente a Marinette: «Che magari…»  
«Alya!»  
«Beh, immagino sia dura cambiare scuola, soprattutto se vieni anche da un altro continente e quindi, pensavo che avevi bisogno di un aiuto. Sai, Marinette, è molto brava e quindi…»  
«Alya.»  
Adrien sorrise, portandosi una mano alla nuca e massaggiandosela, affiancando le due ragazze e riprendendo a camminare al loro fianco: «Beh, non ho grandi problemi però un aiuto è sempre gradito. Posso contare su di te, Marinette?»  
«No…cioè sì. Va be-bene.» balbettò la ragazza, alzando timidamente lo sguardo e sorridendo lieve allo sguardo verde fisso su di lei: perché era così stupida? Perché incespicava in quel modo sulle parole? Non le era mai successo con nessuno, neanche con Adrien quando erano piccoli perché adesso sì, invece?  
«Mi ringrazi dopo con una bella collezione dei dolci di tuo padre.» bisbigliò Alya, facendole l’occhiolino e superando i due, lasciandoli da soli davanti l’aula.  
«Dev’essere una ragazza in gamba.» commentò Adrien, osservando la ragazza salutare il suo compagno di banco e poi sistemarsi nel suo posto: «Sono contento che hai trovato un’amica così.»  
«Grazie…» mormorò la ragazza, guardandosi attorno impacciata e stringendo spasmodica la spalla dello zaino: «Il primo giorno di scuola ci siamo ritrovate sedute insieme e Alya ha subito attaccato a parlare, dicendomi che vuole fare la giornalista da grande…beh, sarebbe veramente portata per questo: riesce a trovare uno scoop anche a un miglio di distanza, come per esempio quando ha scoperto la collezione di camembert del professor Plagg…un po’ impossibile da non scoprire, visto la puzza di quel formaggio o quando…» Marinette si fermò, portandosi le mani alla bocca e sgranando gli occhi: «Scu-scusa, non volevo…»  
«Parli sempre a raffica quando sei nervosa.» dichiarò Adrien, ridacchiando: «Cosa insegna il professor Plagg?»  
«La materia peggiore a questo mondo.» commentò una voce maschile alle loro spalle: Adrien e Marinette si voltarono, osservando l’uomo dalla capigliatura mora e dal pizzetto ben curato, mentre lo sguardo verde di quest’ultimo vaga dall’uno all’altra: «Ovvero matematica. Signorina Dupain-Cheng, non sento odore di camembert.»  
«Fo-forse perché non ce l’ho?»  
«Male. Molto male. Le do un brutto voto solo per questo.» sentenziò l’uomo, superandoli e ridacchiando: «Ovviamente no, altrimenti Tikki mi farà bruciare le orecchie a suon di urla.»  
Adrien l’osservò entrare in classe, posare il registro sulla cattedra e voltarsi verso di loro, come a invitarli a entrare: «Andiamo. Non voglio sapere quale punizione potrebbe darci per essere in ritardo…»  
«Mangiare camembert, forse.» mormorò Marinette, seguendolo e raggiungendo velocemente il suo posto, mentre Adrien si sedeva davanti a lei: «A Nathanael è toccato l’ultima volta che ha fatto tardi.»  
«Ma questo Nathanael…» si voltò Adrien, osservandola mentre lei tirava fuori quaderno e libri: «E’ il tuo ragazzo?»  
«Ehi tu. Belloccio nuovo.» dichiarò il professore, attirando l’attenzione di Adrien e facendolo voltare: «La lavagna è di qua, penserai dopo a provarci con le ragazze: capisco che la signorina Dupain-Cheng è molto carina, ma la matematica è importante.»  
Marinette gemette frustrata, mentre Adrien lesse velocemente ciò che l’uomo aveva scritto con il gesso: «Quante calorie ci sono in un terzo di forma di camembert?»  
«Ehi, belloccio nuovo, mantenere la linea è difficile se non sai calcolare l’apporto calorico.»  
  
  
«Beh. Non è andata male come giornata.» sentenziò Alya, seguendo l’amica verso la boulangerie dei genitori di Marinette: «In fondo siete solo stati richiamati dal professor Plagg, dalla professoressa Tikki e dalla Bustier. Non male, no?»  
«E’ sempre rivolto verso di me.»  
«Forse perché gli piaci?» buttò lì Alya, osservando lo sguardo stralunato che la mora rivolse verso di lei: «Andiamo. Neanche Nino – che è il mio ragazzo, eh – ha certe accortezze verso di me: insomma, quando siamo andate in aula studio con lui e Nino ti ha aperto la porta. La porta, Marinette! Oppure quando si è offerto di portarti la borsa? O quando…»  
«E’ sempre stato gentile.»  
«E poi ti guarda come se tu fossi la cosa più bella di questo mondo.» mormorò sognante Alya, portandosi le mani al viso e sospirando estasiata: «Pagherei per sentirmi addosso quello guardo, peccato che Nino lo rivolge solo alle consolle da dj.» Marinette si fermò al semaforo, osservando il rosso scattare proprio in quel momento e si strinse fra le braccia, storcendo la bocca: «Cosa c’è che non va?» le domandò Alya, fissandola: «Non capisco perché ti comporti così, davvero. E’ un bel ragazzo, che sembra non avere occhi per te e tu cosa fai? Ti comporti in questo modo assurdo.»  
«Non lo faccio apposta. Mi sento a disagio.»  
«A disagio?»  
«Sì, tantissimo.»  
«Non è che forse ti senti così perché ti piace?»  
«Chi? A-adrien? No! Insomma, è un mio amico d’infanzia e…dai, l’ho rincontrato solo ieri!»  
«Mai sentito parlare di colpo di fulmine?»  
«Non sono tipo da colpo di fulmine.»  
«Sì, ed io ho i voti di Max.» dichiarò Alya, voltandosi verso la scuola e sorridendo: «Oh, il tuo bello sta venendo qua.» dichiarò, pungolando Marinette con il gomito e sorridendo ad Adrien che, scendendo velocemente le scale, le aveva raggiunte di corsa: «Vieni anche tu a mangiare un po’ di croissants?»  
«Magari. Devo andare a conoscere il mio insegnante di cinese, un certo Fu.» commentò il ragazzo, passandosi le mani fra i capelli e sorridendo alla mora: «Volevo chiederti il numero, Marinette. Così nel caso non capisco qualcosa o mi accorgo di essere più indietro rispetto a voi, ti posso mandare un messaggio.»  
«Eh? Ah. Sì, certo.» mormorò la ragazza, prendendo il cellulare: Adrien sorrise, afferrandoglielo di mano e attivandolo, selezionando la schermata di chiamata e componendo il suo numero, facendo partire la telefonata; annuì convinto, quando vide il display del suo telefono accendersi e il numero della ragazza comparire, ridando poi l’altro apparecchio alla legittima proprietaria: «Perfetto. Adesso vado o la tabella di Nathalie salta completamente per un minuto di ritardo. A domani, ragazze.»   
«A domani.» lo salutò Alya, dando una gomitata a Marinette: «Pianeta Terra chiama Marinette.»  
«Eh? Co….a demani…a dama…a domani!»  
«Tu ancora convinta che non ti piace, vero? No, perché da come balbetti…»  
«E’ disagio.»  
«Ti senti a disagio perché ti piace. E anche tanto tanto.»  
  
  
Perché tutti gli esercizi di matematica riguardano il camembert?  
Marinette ridacchiò, rileggendo il messaggio che Adrien le aveva mandato: nessun saluto, niente come stai? o cosa fai? ma una frase diretta; sorrise, osservando i compiti che aveva appena finito e sospirò profondamente: il professor Plagg è parecchio fissato, scrisse indugiando poi sul tasto d’invio.  
Calò il pollice, premendo e inviando le poche parole.  
Noto. Fu l’immediata risposta del ragazzo e Marinette rimase in attesa, osservando i tre puntini che sobbalzavano, sinonimo che il ragazzo stava ancora scrivendo: Ma è uno scherzo? Come ha fatto a mettere quello stupido formaggio anche nelle funzioni?  
Marinette ridacchiò, tirando su le gambe e scrivendo velocemente la risposta: Non offendere mai il camembert. E’ sacro.  
Me ne ricorderò. Impazzirò a fare questi compiti e stanotte mi sognerò forme di formaggio, lo sento.  
E’ capitato a tutti. Le forme di formaggio di assaliranno durante la notte.  
Fantastico. Incubi assicurati.  
La ragazza posò il telefono, buttando giù le gambe e poggiando le braccia sulla scrivania, nascondendo il volto contro di queste: «Perché non riesco a parlargli così dal vivo?» bofonchiò, voltandosi di lato e osservando il cellulare illuminarsi in quel momento: Per sapere: cosa fai sabato?   
Marinette sentì il cuore batterle forte nel petto, mentre rileggeva le parole che Adrien le aveva scritto; deglutì, osservando le mani tremarle mentre scriveva la risposta: Niente.  
Che ne dici di andare a fare un giro? Vorrei vedere un po’ Parigi.  
Un giro. Un semplice giro.  
La ragazza inspirò profondamente, rilasciando andare l’aria e cercando in questo modo di calmarsi: un giro. Era una cosa semplice, alla fine usciva anche con Alya.  
Alya.  
Giusto! Magari avrebbero potuto invitare anche lei e Nino.  
Prese coraggio, iniziando a scrivere la risposta affermativa e buttando lì l’idea di invitare anche i due, fermandosi quando notò che Adrien stava ancora scrivendo.  
Giusto per la cronaca. Ti sto chiedendo di uscire noi due da soli. Un appuntamento.   



	5. Capitolo 5

Titolo: Vuoi scommettere?  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: romantico, fluff, slice of life  
Rating: PG  
Avvertimenti: longfic, AU  
 **Wordcount** : 1.424 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Salve salvino! Eccomi qua con il nuovo aggiornamento di Vuoi scommettere?: un po' in ritardo, rispetto al solito, ma in questi giorni ero in stato comatoso (grazie caldo, eh!) e il pc...beh, è una fonte di calura pazzesca...diciamo che non mi ci mettevo molto volentieri (senza contare che martedì avrò un esame e, quindi, mi sono messa a studiare come se non ci fosse un domani.). Ma bando alle ciance, vi lascio immediatamente con il nuovo capitolo e voglio ringraziare tutti coloro che leggono e/o commentano le mie storie (prima o poi riuscirò a rispondere a tutte le recensioni!).  
Grazie, davvero, grazie di tutto cuore.

 

 

Alya osservò divertita la ragazza che, con la testa china sulle ginocchia, stava nascondendo il volto al mondo intero: quando, quella mattina si era alzata e aveva letto il messaggio di Marinette, si era preparata in fretta e in furia, raggiungendo poi la boulangerie dei Dupain a tempo di record.  
Marinette era nel negozio, le mani che tormentavano l’orlo della maglia, lo sguardo nervoso, il labbro inferiore martoriato dal segno dei denti: Alya aveva scosso il capo, sorridendo lieve all’amica e l’aveva scortata fuori, raggiungendo il lungofiume e facendo accomodare l’altra sulla panchina, ascoltando poi il discorso balbettante e confuso che era venuto dopo.  
«Allora…» mormorò Alya, non ricevendo nessun segno vitale dall’altra: «Adrien ti ha invitato.»  
«Sì.»  
Alya annuì con la testa, incrociando le braccia: aveva intuito che il fine ultimo del biondo, quando il giorno prima aveva chiesto il numero di telefono all’amica, fosse quello di provarci e non certo di chiedere aiuto per i compiti; l’aveva sentito in classe, quando i professori lo interpellavano, e sembrava che Adrien Agreste se la cavasse egregiamente: «E tu cosa hai risposto?»  
Marinette alzò il capo, fissandola negli occhi: «Niente.» dichiarò lapidale, tornando a nascondere il volto.  
«Come niente? Mi stai dicendo che quel poveretto sta ancora aspettando la tua risposta?»  
«Sì.»  
«Marinette…» sospirò la ragazza, sistemandosi gli occhiali e scuotendo il capo: «Perché?»  
«Non lo so.» sbuffò stizzita la mora, alzandosi e iniziando a camminare davanti la panchina, avanti e indietro: «Io…io…io…»  
«Respira. E cercare di trovare le parole.»  
La ragazza annuì, inspirando profondamente e guardando l’amica che, comodamente seduta a gambe incrociate sulla panchina, la guardava paziente: «Io pensavo avesse proposto una semplice uscita, stavo già valutando di chiamare anche tu e Nino quando…»  
«Quando il bell’Adrien ha precisato che era un appuntamento.»  
«Sì. Ed io…»  
«Sei andata in paranoia.»  
«Esatto.»  
Alya sorrise dolcemente, osservando l’amica iniziare a tormentare una ciocca di capelli e lo sguardo celeste che si perdeva in lontananza, fissando la mastodontica figura di Notre-Dame: «Marinette?»  
«Mh?»  
«Secondo te perché Adrien ti provoca tutto questo? Sinceramente, ti ho visto con altri ragazzi e non eri questo fascio di nervi ambulante, ma da quando è apparso lui nella tua vita, due giorni fa…»  
«Sono passati solo due giorni?»  
«Eh sì.» assentì Alya, ridacchiando: «Ti sembrava di più?»  
«Beh, considerato tutto…» Marinette si fermò, battendosi le dita sulle labbra: «Sì, mi sembra trascorso molto più tempo.»  
«Comunque hai idea del perché sei un fascio di nervi con lui?»  
«Non lo so.» sospirò la ragazza, scuotendo la testa corvina e abbassando le braccia: «Quando…quando si avvicina sento l’ansia salire e la lingua s’impasta e…»  
Alya poggiò i gomiti contro le ginocchia e, presosi il volto fra le mani, sorrise convinta: «Marinette? Non è che forse ti sei presa una bella cotta per Adrien?»  
«Cosa? No!»  
«Come fai a dirlo?»  
«Perché lo conosco da due giorni?»  
«Errato. Lo conosci fin da quando eri piccola.»  
«Quando era piccola era differente. Questo…» Marinette si fermò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e diventando pensierosa: «Questo Adrien è nuovo anche per me. E una cotta non si prende in…»  
«Colpo di fulmine…» cantilenò Alya, dondolando il capo: «Accensione di una vecchio amore mai sopito…»  
«Piantala!»  
«E allora dammi una risposta logica al fatto che non hai risposto al suo invito.»  
«Mi ha presa alla sprovvista?»  
«Marinette…»  
«Davvero!»  
«No, non è questa la risposta.»  
«Sì, che lo è.»  
Alya si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi all’amica e posandole le mani sulle spalle: «Marinette, se ti fermassi un attimo ad ascoltare quello che dici…» si fermò, sorridendole: «…ti renderesti conto da sola del non senso assoluto che hanno le tue parole.»  
«Alya…»  
«Nessuno ti sta correndo dietro, quindi prenditi il tuo tempo e cerca di capire perché tutta questa agitazione per Adrien. Ok? Anche se io ho già detto quale è, ma tu sei troppo cieca – e testarda – per capirla.»  
«D’accordo.»  
«E adesso andiamo a scuola, ok?»  
«E se…»  
«Se Adrien ti chiederà qualcosa? Semplice, dì quello che senti.»  
«Sicuramente balbetterò qualcosa senza senso.»  
«Quello è sicuro.»  
«Alya!»  
  
  
Adrien sospirò, dando un’occhiata veloce allo schermo del cellulare e non trovando nessuna notifica, non faceva altro che controllarlo dalla sera precedente da quando, idiota com’era, aveva chiesto a Marinette: come accelerare i tempi e fare danno, poteva scrivere tranquillamente un libro.  
Sbuffò, alzando la testa e notando Chloe e la sua amica entrare in classe: «Buongiorno, Adrien.» tubò la bionda, sedendosi nel posto speculare al suo e sorridendogli: «Sai, stavo pensando che magari sabato possiamo andare da qualche parte, non credi? Noi due, intendo. Conosco un locale…»  
«Forse ho altri impegni.» dichiarò il ragazzo, abbozzando un sorriso e osservando il suo compagno di banco entrare in classe: «Bro’.» lo salutò, alzando il pugno e venendo immediatamente ricambiato dall’altro: Nino lo aveva preso subito in simpatia il primo giorno, autodefinendosi suo Bro’ e migliore amico.   
Nonché fonte inesauribile di informazioni, essendo il ragazzo della migliore amica di Marinette.  
«Perché mi stai fissando così?» gli domandò il moro, mentre si sedeva e si toglieva le cuffie, voltandosi poi verso il biondo: «Sembra quasi che tu stia aspettando qualcosa da me. Sì, direi che è proprio così.»  
«Non sai nulla?»  
«Mh. Vediamo…» mormorò Nino, poggiando la sua borsa per terra e recuperando i libri della prima ora: «So che Alya è stata chiamata stamattina presto da Marinette – mi ha chiamato la mia ragazza, dicendomi di non aspettarla fuori da scuola – e ha detto che le era sembrata agitata.»  
«Secondo te è un bene che Marinette era agitata? Perché quando eravamo piccoli non lo era mai. Almeno con me.»  
«Ah boh. Ho smesso di capire le donne da quando avevo cinque anni.»  
Adrien ridacchiò alla battuta dell’amico, osservando le protagoniste del loro discorso entrare in classe: Alya sorrise loro, mentre Marinette era rimasta ferma fuori dall’aula con…  
«Testa di pomodoro.» bofonchiò Adrien, fissando male il rosso con cui Marinette stava parlando: sembrava a suo agio, tranquilla mentre sorrideva al ragazzo; rimase a fissarla, mentre Pomodoro si frugava nelle tasche e tirava fuori qualcosa – dei biglietti, forse? –, Adrien vide lo sguardo di lei illuminarsi anche da quella distanza e prendere uno dei rettangoli di carta, annuendo e dicendo qualcosa.  
Perché non era così anche con lui?  
Perché doveva essere pronta a scattare come una molla quando c’era lui al posto di Pomodoro?  
Sbuffò, poggiando le braccia sul banco e la testa sopra di queste, osservando per tutto il tempo Marinette: la vide infilare il biglietto – ormai era quasi certo che si trattasse di questo – nella borsa e poi annuire all’altro, voltandosi ed entrando in classe; capì perfettamente il momento in cui si accorse di lui: da tranquilla e rilassata, la sua postura divenne rigida e nervosa, mentre camminava davanti al suo banco e scivolava poi dietro di lui.  
Adrien si mosse, voltandosi e poggiando le braccia sul banco di lei: «Allora?»  
«Co-cosa?»  
«Quello che ti ho chiesto ieri.»  
«Ah…Ec-cco…Io…»  
«Quello che sta dicendo è sì.» s’intromise Alya, sorridendo zuccherosa allo sguardo di Marinette: «Se aspettavo te, il professor Plagg arrivava.»  
«Sì?» domandò Adrien, sorridendo gioioso: «E’ sì davvero?»  
«Sì, se non va in iperventilazione adesso e muore.» commentò Alya, vedendo l’amica diventare rossa e respirare: «Tranquilla, va tutto bene. E’ solo Adrien, il tuo amico d’infanzia.» dichiarò la castana, prendendo l’altra per le mani e fissando un attimo Adrien: «Puoi voltarti così la calmo un po’?»  
«Ok.» dichiarò il biondo, voltandosi in avanti e ascoltando distrattamente le due ragazze – o meglio Alya – che parlottavano: Marinette le aveva detto sì.  
In realtà era stata Alya a rispondere.  
E Marinette aveva reagito come sempre, se non peggio.  
  
  
Marinette scivolò fuori dall’aula non appena le lezioni terminarono, timorosa di un qualsiasi approccio di Adrien: avrebbe voluto picchiarsi con il libro di storia che teneva stretto al petto per la sua stupidità: «Marinette?» la voce del protagonista dei suoi pensieri la fermò, facendola voltare e incontrare la figura del biondo.  
Adrien si avvicinò a lei, portandosi una mano alla nuca: «Per prima…» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo verde e sorridendo: «Ha risposto Alya, quindi facciamo che non se ne fa nulla, ok? Non voglio costringer…»  
«No!»  
«Cosa?»  
«Ah…ehm…n-no, bene mi va…va bene…uscire.» balbettò la ragazza, sentendosi il volto andare in fiamme: «Co-come amici?»  
Il ragazzo la fissò un attimo, annuendo poi con la testa: «Come amici.» ripeté, sorridendole: come recuperare un passo falso. Bene, avrebbe potuto scrivere un libro anche su quello: un’uscita come amici avrebbe tranquillizzato Marinette e lui…  
Beh, lui avrebbe fatto un piccolo passo verso la conquista della sua signora.


	6. Chapter 6

Titolo: Vuoi scommettere?  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: romantico, fluff, slice of life  
Rating: PG  
Avvertimenti: longfic, AU  
 **Wordcount** : 1.424 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Salve salvino! Eccomi qua con il nuovo aggiornamento di Vuoi scommettere?: un po' in ritardo, rispetto al solito, ma in questi giorni ero in stato comatoso (grazie caldo, eh!) e il pc...beh, è una fonte di calura pazzesca...diciamo che non mi ci mettevo molto volentieri (senza contare che martedì avrò un esame e, quindi, mi sono messa a studiare come se non ci fosse un domani.). Ma bando alle ciance, vi lascio immediatamente con il nuovo capitolo e voglio ringraziare tutti coloro che leggono e/o commentano le mie storie (prima o poi riuscirò a rispondere a tutte le recensioni!).  
Grazie, davvero, grazie di tutto cuore.

 

 

Alya osservò divertita la ragazza che, con la testa china sulle ginocchia, stava nascondendo il volto al mondo intero: quando, quella mattina si era alzata e aveva letto il messaggio di Marinette, si era preparata in fretta e in furia, raggiungendo poi la boulangerie dei Dupain a tempo di record.  
Marinette era nel negozio, le mani che tormentavano l’orlo della maglia, lo sguardo nervoso, il labbro inferiore martoriato dal segno dei denti: Alya aveva scosso il capo, sorridendo lieve all’amica e l’aveva scortata fuori, raggiungendo il lungofiume e facendo accomodare l’altra sulla panchina, ascoltando poi il discorso balbettante e confuso che era venuto dopo.  
«Allora…» mormorò Alya, non ricevendo nessun segno vitale dall’altra: «Adrien ti ha invitato.»  
«Sì.»  
Alya annuì con la testa, incrociando le braccia: aveva intuito che il fine ultimo del biondo, quando il giorno prima aveva chiesto il numero di telefono all’amica, fosse quello di provarci e non certo di chiedere aiuto per i compiti; l’aveva sentito in classe, quando i professori lo interpellavano, e sembrava che Adrien Agreste se la cavasse egregiamente: «E tu cosa hai risposto?»  
Marinette alzò il capo, fissandola negli occhi: «Niente.» dichiarò lapidale, tornando a nascondere il volto.  
«Come niente? Mi stai dicendo che quel poveretto sta ancora aspettando la tua risposta?»  
«Sì.»  
«Marinette…» sospirò la ragazza, sistemandosi gli occhiali e scuotendo il capo: «Perché?»  
«Non lo so.» sbuffò stizzita la mora, alzandosi e iniziando a camminare davanti la panchina, avanti e indietro: «Io…io…io…»  
«Respira. E cercare di trovare le parole.»  
La ragazza annuì, inspirando profondamente e guardando l’amica che, comodamente seduta a gambe incrociate sulla panchina, la guardava paziente: «Io pensavo avesse proposto una semplice uscita, stavo già valutando di chiamare anche tu e Nino quando…»  
«Quando il bell’Adrien ha precisato che era un appuntamento.»  
«Sì. Ed io…»  
«Sei andata in paranoia.»  
«Esatto.»  
Alya sorrise dolcemente, osservando l’amica iniziare a tormentare una ciocca di capelli e lo sguardo celeste che si perdeva in lontananza, fissando la mastodontica figura di Notre-Dame: «Marinette?»  
«Mh?»  
«Secondo te perché Adrien ti provoca tutto questo? Sinceramente, ti ho visto con altri ragazzi e non eri questo fascio di nervi ambulante, ma da quando è apparso lui nella tua vita, due giorni fa…»  
«Sono passati solo due giorni?»  
«Eh sì.» assentì Alya, ridacchiando: «Ti sembrava di più?»  
«Beh, considerato tutto…» Marinette si fermò, battendosi le dita sulle labbra: «Sì, mi sembra trascorso molto più tempo.»  
«Comunque hai idea del perché sei un fascio di nervi con lui?»  
«Non lo so.» sospirò la ragazza, scuotendo la testa corvina e abbassando le braccia: «Quando…quando si avvicina sento l’ansia salire e la lingua s’impasta e…»  
Alya poggiò i gomiti contro le ginocchia e, presosi il volto fra le mani, sorrise convinta: «Marinette? Non è che forse ti sei presa una bella cotta per Adrien?»  
«Cosa? No!»  
«Come fai a dirlo?»  
«Perché lo conosco da due giorni?»  
«Errato. Lo conosci fin da quando eri piccola.»  
«Quando era piccola era differente. Questo…» Marinette si fermò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e diventando pensierosa: «Questo Adrien è nuovo anche per me. E una cotta non si prende in…»  
«Colpo di fulmine…» cantilenò Alya, dondolando il capo: «Accensione di una vecchio amore mai sopito…»  
«Piantala!»  
«E allora dammi una risposta logica al fatto che non hai risposto al suo invito.»  
«Mi ha presa alla sprovvista?»  
«Marinette…»  
«Davvero!»  
«No, non è questa la risposta.»  
«Sì, che lo è.»  
Alya si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi all’amica e posandole le mani sulle spalle: «Marinette, se ti fermassi un attimo ad ascoltare quello che dici…» si fermò, sorridendole: «…ti renderesti conto da sola del non senso assoluto che hanno le tue parole.»  
«Alya…»  
«Nessuno ti sta correndo dietro, quindi prenditi il tuo tempo e cerca di capire perché tutta questa agitazione per Adrien. Ok? Anche se io ho già detto quale è, ma tu sei troppo cieca – e testarda – per capirla.»  
«D’accordo.»  
«E adesso andiamo a scuola, ok?»  
«E se…»  
«Se Adrien ti chiederà qualcosa? Semplice, dì quello che senti.»  
«Sicuramente balbetterò qualcosa senza senso.»  
«Quello è sicuro.»  
«Alya!»  
  
  
Adrien sospirò, dando un’occhiata veloce allo schermo del cellulare e non trovando nessuna notifica, non faceva altro che controllarlo dalla sera precedente da quando, idiota com’era, aveva chiesto a Marinette: come accelerare i tempi e fare danno, poteva scrivere tranquillamente un libro.  
Sbuffò, alzando la testa e notando Chloe e la sua amica entrare in classe: «Buongiorno, Adrien.» tubò la bionda, sedendosi nel posto speculare al suo e sorridendogli: «Sai, stavo pensando che magari sabato possiamo andare da qualche parte, non credi? Noi due, intendo. Conosco un locale…»  
«Forse ho altri impegni.» dichiarò il ragazzo, abbozzando un sorriso e osservando il suo compagno di banco entrare in classe: «Bro’.» lo salutò, alzando il pugno e venendo immediatamente ricambiato dall’altro: Nino lo aveva preso subito in simpatia il primo giorno, autodefinendosi suo Bro’ e migliore amico.   
Nonché fonte inesauribile di informazioni, essendo il ragazzo della migliore amica di Marinette.  
«Perché mi stai fissando così?» gli domandò il moro, mentre si sedeva e si toglieva le cuffie, voltandosi poi verso il biondo: «Sembra quasi che tu stia aspettando qualcosa da me. Sì, direi che è proprio così.»  
«Non sai nulla?»  
«Mh. Vediamo…» mormorò Nino, poggiando la sua borsa per terra e recuperando i libri della prima ora: «So che Alya è stata chiamata stamattina presto da Marinette – mi ha chiamato la mia ragazza, dicendomi di non aspettarla fuori da scuola – e ha detto che le era sembrata agitata.»  
«Secondo te è un bene che Marinette era agitata? Perché quando eravamo piccoli non lo era mai. Almeno con me.»  
«Ah boh. Ho smesso di capire le donne da quando avevo cinque anni.»  
Adrien ridacchiò alla battuta dell’amico, osservando le protagoniste del loro discorso entrare in classe: Alya sorrise loro, mentre Marinette era rimasta ferma fuori dall’aula con…  
«Testa di pomodoro.» bofonchiò Adrien, fissando male il rosso con cui Marinette stava parlando: sembrava a suo agio, tranquilla mentre sorrideva al ragazzo; rimase a fissarla, mentre Pomodoro si frugava nelle tasche e tirava fuori qualcosa – dei biglietti, forse? –, Adrien vide lo sguardo di lei illuminarsi anche da quella distanza e prendere uno dei rettangoli di carta, annuendo e dicendo qualcosa.  
Perché non era così anche con lui?  
Perché doveva essere pronta a scattare come una molla quando c’era lui al posto di Pomodoro?  
Sbuffò, poggiando le braccia sul banco e la testa sopra di queste, osservando per tutto il tempo Marinette: la vide infilare il biglietto – ormai era quasi certo che si trattasse di questo – nella borsa e poi annuire all’altro, voltandosi ed entrando in classe; capì perfettamente il momento in cui si accorse di lui: da tranquilla e rilassata, la sua postura divenne rigida e nervosa, mentre camminava davanti al suo banco e scivolava poi dietro di lui.  
Adrien si mosse, voltandosi e poggiando le braccia sul banco di lei: «Allora?»  
«Co-cosa?»  
«Quello che ti ho chiesto ieri.»  
«Ah…Ec-cco…Io…»  
«Quello che sta dicendo è sì.» s’intromise Alya, sorridendo zuccherosa allo sguardo di Marinette: «Se aspettavo te, il professor Plagg arrivava.»  
«Sì?» domandò Adrien, sorridendo gioioso: «E’ sì davvero?»  
«Sì, se non va in iperventilazione adesso e muore.» commentò Alya, vedendo l’amica diventare rossa e respirare: «Tranquilla, va tutto bene. E’ solo Adrien, il tuo amico d’infanzia.» dichiarò la castana, prendendo l’altra per le mani e fissando un attimo Adrien: «Puoi voltarti così la calmo un po’?»  
«Ok.» dichiarò il biondo, voltandosi in avanti e ascoltando distrattamente le due ragazze – o meglio Alya – che parlottavano: Marinette le aveva detto sì.  
In realtà era stata Alya a rispondere.  
E Marinette aveva reagito come sempre, se non peggio.  
  
  
Marinette scivolò fuori dall’aula non appena le lezioni terminarono, timorosa di un qualsiasi approccio di Adrien: avrebbe voluto picchiarsi con il libro di storia che teneva stretto al petto per la sua stupidità: «Marinette?» la voce del protagonista dei suoi pensieri la fermò, facendola voltare e incontrare la figura del biondo.  
Adrien si avvicinò a lei, portandosi una mano alla nuca: «Per prima…» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo verde e sorridendo: «Ha risposto Alya, quindi facciamo che non se ne fa nulla, ok? Non voglio costringer…»  
«No!»  
«Cosa?»  
«Ah…ehm…n-no, bene mi va…va bene…uscire.» balbettò la ragazza, sentendosi il volto andare in fiamme: «Co-come amici?»  
Il ragazzo la fissò un attimo, annuendo poi con la testa: «Come amici.» ripeté, sorridendole: come recuperare un passo falso. Bene, avrebbe potuto scrivere un libro anche su quello: un’uscita come amici avrebbe tranquillizzato Marinette e lui…  
Beh, lui avrebbe fatto un piccolo passo verso la conquista della sua signora.


	7. Capitolo 7

Titolo: Vuoi scommettere?  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: romantico, fluff, slice of life  
Rating: PG  
Avvertimenti: longfic, AU  
 **Wordcount** : 1.468 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Ok, l'ammetto! Mi ero totalmente dimenticata di aggiornare questa storia. Sono una pessima autrice, lo so, dimentico le mie storie e le abbandono a loro stesse, lasciandole lì senza curarle e...sì, tutta questa tiritera per dire che mi ero leggermente - ma proprio leggermente - scordata di aggiornare. Son geniale, vero? E pensare che mi segno tutto quello che devo fare ogni giorno...brutta cosa la vecchiaia.  
Comunque eccomi qua, pronta a rimediare all'errore e vi lascio subito al capitolo, ma prima...  
I ringraziamenti son d'obbligo, quindi grazie a chi legge silenziosamente, a chi commenta qui e su FB, a chi inserisce questa storia in una delle sue liste e...  
Beh, grazie!

 

Marinette sospirò, osservando l’ennesimo vestito e gettandolo nel mucchio ai suoi piedi: qualsiasi cosa era presente nel suo armadio non andava bene. O era troppo elegante o troppo sciatto.  
Voleva apparire carina, ma senza esserlo esageratamente.  
Visto il comportamento del ragazzo, se fosse stata troppo in tiro, si sarebbe fatto qualche idea malsana.  
«Ma perché ho accettato?» sbuffò, avvicinandosi alla sedia girevole e lasciandosi andare su di essa, facendo muovere le rotelle sul pavimento per un piccolo tratto: «Perché? Perché? Perché?» ripeté, prendendosi la testa fra le mani e arruffandosi i capelli sciolti: «Non potevo lasciarlo finire, così non avevo problemi? No. Dovevo accettare.» si alzò, avvicinandosi al mucchio di abiti e muovendoli leggermente, con la punta del piede quasi nascondessero chissà quale pericolo: «Ok. Posso farcela, posso trovare…» mormorò, guardandosi sconsolata attorno e notando solo in quel momento una maglia.  
La prese, aprendola e osservandola con occhio critico: poteva andare oppure no?  
La poggiò sulla scrivania, studiando le sfumature di viola del capo d’abbigliamento e guardandosi attorno, recuperando dall’armadio una gonna corta a tema floreale.  
Ok. Forse poteva andare.  
Se a tutto univa poi il giacchino di jeans…  
E le scarpe?  
Avrebbero dovuto camminare parecchio, dato che l’intenzione primaria di Adrien era quella di vedere nuovamente la città e, quindi, le serviva una qualche calzatura comoda; si fiondò sulla pila di scatole ordinatamente impilate l’una sopra l’altra e, facendo scivolare il dito indice sulle etichette, cercò le più adatte.  
  
  
La boulangerie era piena di gente, decretò Adrien, allungando il collo e osservando, al di là delle vetrate, la madre di Marinette impegnata a servire l’ennesimo cliente: cosa fare? Entrare o attendere fuori? Infilò una mano nella tasca della felpa, tirando fuori il cellulare e recuperando il messaggio che Marinette gli aveva spedito il giorno precedente e che diceva solo di incontrarsi lì.  
Sbuffò, indeciso se mandare o meno un messaggio alla ragazza per avvisarla che lui era arrivato, quando un movimento dal lato della strada lo attirò e si voltò, osservando Marinette dirigersi verso di lui: era tremendamente carina, con la gonna corta che ondeggiava a ogni suo movimento, la maglietta leggermente attillata enfatizzava il fisico magro e i capelli, stretti in due codine, le davano un’aria adorabilmente infantile: «Ciao, ti ho visto arrivare dalla finestra di cucina e sono scesa subito. Pensavo di chiamarti da lì ma…beh…ecco…»  
«Ciao.» dichiarò Adrien, mettendo fine a quello sproloquio senza senso e sorridendole: «Stai benissimo, sai?»  
«Ah. Mh. G-grazie. Anche tu.»  
«Lo so, sono così bello di natura che qualsiasi cosa mi sta divinamente.» sentenziò, facendole l’occhiolino e osservandola portarsi una mano alla bocca per reprimere una risatina: mh. Forse aveva trovato il giusto tasto per rapportarsi con lei, senza vederla fuggire come un coniglietto.  
Stava facendo progressi.  
«Dove vuoi andare?»  
«Non so. In giro?»  
«Non hai un posto che vuoi vedere?»  
Adrien si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendole: «In verità, voglio solo visitare la città dove sono nato, sentire parlare francese e chiacchierare con la mia amica d’infanzia. Tutto qua.» dichiarò, senza tanti giri di parole: «Sono una persona di poche pretese.»  
Marinette scosse il capo, sorridendo di ricambio al ragazzo: «Quindi…»  
«Andiamo allo zoo?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Sì, lo zoo.» esclamò Adrien, sorridendole e guardandosi attorno, come se potesse intravedere il posto: «Quello dove i tuoi genitori ci portarono una volta…»  
«Ho capito quale zoo. Ma perché proprio lì?»  
«E’ il primo posto che mi è venuto in mente.» dichiarò il ragazzo, sorridendo: «Oppure possiamo andare a…boh, vedere la Tour Eiffel? Il Louvre? In verità per me va bene tutto.»  
«Ti va bene tutto?» domandò la ragazza, inclinando la testa e studiandolo: «Tutto tutto?»  
«Tutto.»  
  
  
«Tutto. Accidenti a me e a quando l’ho detto.» decretò Adrien, seguendo la ragazza che osservava interessata le vetrine dei negozi: approfittando del fatto che lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per stare un po’ di tempo con lei, Marinette lo aveva portato in giro per fare un po’ di shopping.  
Oh, certo.  
Stava visitando Parigi e sentendo parlare francese, in compagnia della sua amica d’infanzia ma, maledizione, erano a fare compere.  
«Sai, portare un ragazzo in un giro del genere è da denuncia.»  
«Sei tu che hai detto che ti andava bene tutto.»  
«Grazie per rinfarciami la mia stupidità.» sentenziò Adrien, infilandosi le mani in tasca e fermandosi quando, di fronte all’ennesima vetrina, Marinette si bloccò e osservò estasiata i gioielli esposti: oh beh, almeno adesso sembrava più rilassata e aperta verso di lui; aveva balbettato solo una decina di volte e i suoi discorsi non erano stati una sequela di parole senza senso o totalmente inventate.  
Stavano facendo progressi.  
«Allora…» iniziò, poggiandosi contro il vetro e osservando lo sguardo celeste scivolare verso di lui: «Che hai fatto in questi anni?»  
«Come?»  
«Sì, cos’hai fatto.»  
«Sono andata a scuola.»  
«E poi?»  
«Ho conosciuto Alya e Nino.»  
«E poi?»  
«Niente?»  
Adrien sorrise, cercando di mascherare il suo disappunto: era certo che, se le avesse rivolto la vera domanda che aveva in mente, la ragazza sarebbe diventata rossa come un peperone e avrebbe ripreso a balbettare, mandando all’aria i progressi che aveva fatto in quel giorno: «Come sono quelli della nostra classe?» domandò, grattandosi dietro l’orecchio e seguendola, mentre si spostava verso una nuova vetrina.  
«I nostri compagni?»  
«Sì, in pratica sono arrivato questa settimana e gli unici con cui ho parlato siete stati tu, Nino e Alya. E Chloé.»  
Marinette annuì, fissandolo per qualche secondo e battendosi le dita sulle labbra: «Allora…beh, Chloé è semplicemente Chloé. Te la ricordi quando eravamo piccoli? Ecco. E’ rimasta uguale. Poi c’è Sabrina che è la figlia del capo della polizia e, si può dire, è la secchiona della classe e la compagna di malefatte di Chloé; poi…»  
«Testa a pomodoro?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Testa a pomodoro. Com’è?»  
«Chi sarebbe Testa a pomodoro?»  
«Quel tipo, il rosso! Quello bassino…»  
«Intendi Nathanael?»  
«Giusto. Si chiama Nathanael.» esclamò Adrien, battendosi una mano sulla fronte e annuendo: «Nathanael, spero di ricordarmelo ora.»  
«Perché t’interessa lui?»  
«Così…»  
«Così?»  
«Già. Allora? Che tipo è?»  
«Mh. E’ bravissimo a disegnare ed è anche molto timido, estremamente sensibile…»  
«Estremamente basso…»  
«Cosa?»  
«Niente.» dichiarò Adrien, sorridendo alla ragazza: «Si direbbe che ti piaccia.»  
«Cosa? Nathanael?» domandò Marinette, sgranando gli occhi sorpresa: «Ma è un amico! Un caro amico, ma nulla di più.»  
«Lui non sembra considerarti solo un’amica, però.»  bofonchiò il ragazzo, superandola senza darle possibilità di replicare e fermandosi davanti a una vetrina: «Marinette! Marinette!»  
«Cosa?»  
«Non ti ricordano i braccialetti che avevamo da piccoli? Quelli con cui facevamo finta di trasformarci in supereroi, dai!» le domandò indicando i due monili che, poggiati su un piedistallo, riflettevano la luce artificiale della lampade: «Tu avevi quello con la coccinella ed io…cos’era? Una stella?»  
«Una zampa.»  
«Giusto! Avevo la zampa.» esclamò il biondo, sorridendo e fissando i due braccialetti: il cordoncino di cuoio era tenuto fermo dalla pietra, modellata in varie forme: «Li prendiamo?»  
«Cosa?» Marinette rimase ferma, osservando Adrien entrare nel negozio e additare i monili al commesso che, prontamente, si avvicinò alla vetrina e recuperò i braccialetti; il ragazzo le sorride, mimando con la bocca la parola coccinella e ricevendo un cenno d’assenso da parte della ragazza.  
Poco dopo uscì, con i due pacchetti fra le mani e si fermò davanti a lei: «Dammi il polso.» ordinò, prendendo una delle due scatoline e aprendola mentre, titubante, Marinette allungava il polso sinistro verso di lui; con la mano libera, Adrien le afferrò le dita e, non senza qualche difficoltà, le allacciò il braccialetto.  
«Da-dammi il tuo.» mormorò la ragazza, osservandolo prendere la seconda confezione e aprirla, mettendole poi in mano il braccialetto con la pietra a forma di zampa: «Si-sinistra o destra?»   
«Destro.» dichiarò Adrien, allungandole la mano interessata e osservandola mentre, incerta, lo sfiorava con i polpastrelli per legare il laccio di cuoio, mentre le guance e le orecchie le si tingevano di una tonalità cremisi; trattenne a stento una risata quando, alla fine dell’operazione, lei si allontanò come se si fosse scottata: «Bene! E adesso…go, go! Chat Noir!»  
«Perché Chat Noir?»  
«Perché era il mio nome da supereroe, ricordi? Oppure stai già perdendo colpi…»  
«Già. Ladybug e Chat Noir. Come potevo dimenticarlo?»  
«Era Chat Noir e Ladybug.»  
«No, Ladybug e Chat Noir. Sei tu quello che sta perdendo colpi.»  
«No, ricordo perfettamente che ero io il capo, perché ero quello bello che risolveva sempre la situazione, mentre tu eri la mia assistente.»  
«Veramente io ero la mente e tu il braccio.»  
«Non è vero.»  
«Sì, che è vero.»  
«No.»  
«Sì.»  
«No.»  
«S…» Marinette si fermò, scuotendo il capo e ridendo divertita: «Stiamo davvero discutendo su questo?»  
«Ehi, è una cosa di vitale importanza.» sentenziò Adrien, indicando una gelateria poco distante: «E propongo di continuare la nostra discussione davanti una bella coppa di gelato.»  
«Tanto ero io la mente e tu il braccio.»  
«Non è vero.»


End file.
